Yuan-ti halfblood
| size4e = Medium | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Reptile | alignment4e = Evil | refs4e = Cite book/Monster Manual 4th edition|269-270}} | size3e = Medium | type3e = Monstrous humanoid | subtype3e = Psionic | alignment3e = Usually Chaotic evil | challenge3e = 5 | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = Sseth | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = 80 – 120 years | location = Chult Hlondeth Tashalar Western Heartlands | language = Yuan-ti Common Draconic Abyssal | subraces = Mind whisperer Nightmare speaker Pit master | climate = Warm | terrain = Forests | height = 4'7" – 6'6" | length = | wingspan = | weight = 90 – 280 lbs. | skincolor = Varies (changeable at will) | haircolor = Varies | feathers = | eyecolor = Varies | distinctions = Mostly human appearance, except for obvious snake features depending on type Sharp features Distinct scale patterns Fangs Forked tongue Psionic abilities Serpent form Poisonous bite Acidic secretions | form1 = Type 1 | appearance1 = | form2 = Type 2 | appearance2 = | form3 = Type 3 | appearance3 = | form4 = Type 4 | appearance4 = | based = | first = }} Halfbloods, also known as malisons, were a subrace of the yuan-ti, a psionic race of serpent-men. The term referred to any yuan-ti with a roughly equal blend of human and serpentine features. Despite their disparate appearances, malisons shared several common abilities. Description Yuan-ti halfbloods were greatly varied. They came in several body types and possessed many variations in scale patterns and colors, much like natural snakes. They tended to have body masses and sizes in the same range as humans. Four in ten malisons appeared as agile, sharp-featured human with a serpent's head and scales. Some varieties had hoods like cobras, such as those halfbloods who were members of House Hss'tafi. The remaining 60% of halfbloods fell into three remaining variations. Some had the lower body of a snake instead of legs, others had a snake-like tail, and still others had snake-like arms in place of normal arms. Abilities Like all true yuan-ti, halfbloods had psionic powers. All yuan-ti could morph their bodies into the form of any viper and sense the presence of any poison nearby by force of will alone. Moreover, they were innately resistant to magic. In addition to these common powers, halfbloods could psionically entrance animals and instil fear or suggest actions to those of weak willpower. They could also control small plants, vines, and weeds by thought (much like the entangle spell); call forth magical darkness; and neutralize any poison. They could change the color of their skin and scales to match their environments, much like a chameleon. Their bodies oozed an acidic secretion, and their bite was venomous. Halfbloods from House Sseradess could breathe underwater. Snake-headed halfbloods from House Se'Sehen could spit venom. Those halfbloods with tails could use them to constrict opponents, to climb, and to swim. Some of them, particularly many from House Eselemas, had prehensile tails. Those with snake torsos in place of legs from House Sauringar were known to be able to puff up their bodies to look larger and more threatening. Halfbloods with snake-like arms could bite with the fangs at the end of each appendage. Life Cycle Like all yuan-ti, halfbloods hatched from eggs and grew to adulthood by twelve years. They could live as long as 120 years, but the average lifespan was 80 years. Personality Like most yuan-ti, halfbloods tended to be self-absorbed and arrogant. They tended to be far more intelligent than their pureblood kin—though slightly less intelligent than the abominations—and were always plotting and scheming. Combat Yuan-ti in general favored high-quality weapons. Halfbloods favored scimitars and composite longbows and often wore studded leather armor. It was not uncommon for them to poison their blades and arrows. In combat, they let the weaker purebloods fight first, while they stayed in hiding and used range weapons or their psionic abilities to confound their foes. Only if the purebloods failed would they join into melee combat. Society Yuan-ti followed a strict hierarchical system: The halfbloods receive orders from the abominations, and in turn the halfbloods rule over the purebloods. The halfbloods often served as captains or elite troops and were the bulk of yuan-ti defenses. Language Halfbloods spoke the Yuan-ti language, Common, and any local languages. They often learned Abyssal or Draconic as well. Religion The vast majority of yuan-ti, halfbloods included, worshiped the god Sseth. Halfbloods played a special role in the religion of Sseth in that almost all of his priests were halfbloods of the serpent-headed variety. History Like all true yuan-ti, halfbloods were created millennia ago by the sarrukh, one of the creator races, in magical, controlled breeding experiments combining humans, serpents, and sarrukh themselves. Notable Yuan-ti Halfbloods * Dediana Extaminos, ruler of Hlondeth Appendix See Also * Hannya * Lamia noble * Lillend * Marilith * Wereserpent References Connections Category:Psionic creatures Category:Races Category:Yuan-ti Category:Serpentfolk Category:Scaled Ones Category:Shapechangers